GoosePups Halloween: Tales From The BOG-(2024)
by Dequincyx
Summary: When Tommy, his parents, aunt, and Dice move to Scotland into Castle De ViL to look after his dying 124-year old great Grandmother, he and Dice discover that there's something weird going on in Nightmare Swamp. Something really horrible. Tommy thinks a figure in the swamp is at fault. But Liz, Hayden and Franco don't believe that anything is going on in the swamp. Or is it?
1. GH 1: Children Of The BOG

**GoosePups Halloween****: ****T****ales ****F****rom ****T****he ****BOG****.**

**GH 1: Children Of The ****BOG****.**

"Most stories start off with "Once upon a time"...but those are happy stories. This is a scary story. A true scary story. My name is Tommy Webster Brown. I'm 10 years old, and my parents are Elizabeth and Franco Brown. But enough about me. Let's get on with the story. Every home-town has one kid that is scared of everything. His Mom cuddles him...he gets special treatment from the teachers at school...and he never, ever goes outside. In my home-town...i was that kid. And...i think that's why they took me."

**Scotland**

**October 1st, (2024)**

On a dark and stormy night of October 1st, 2024, in the countryside of Scotland, inside a castle, i was sound asleep in my bed inside my dark bedroom. I jolted awake at the sound of a loud crack of thunder, sweating all over. My once long neck-length blond hair had been cut, with the front of it stopping at my eyebrows and both sides of it half-covering my ears. I wore a black short sleeve Under Armour shirt with a green, black and blue H-like symbol on the front of it. I looked at the electric clock on the small dresser next to my bed and saw that it was 11:46.

I then looked over at the puppy basket that was lying on the floor up against the wall. "Dice?" I called. But there was no response. "Dice?" I called again as i looked around the dark room. But there was still no reply. "Dice? Where are you?" Still nothing.

I got out of bed, revealing myself to be wearing green and blue shorts that went down to my knees, as well as the fact that i was barefoot. I got down on my hands and knees and looked under the bed "Dice?" I called again, but there was still no answer. Neither was the pup under the bed. I then looked and saw the 10-week old Dalmatian puppy standing in the open doorway of my bedroom. "Dice." I said before rising to my feet. "Dice."

Dice then took off running away from the doorway.

I walked out of my bedroom after Dice. I would've ran, but i didn't wanna wake Mom and Dad in the middle of the night over something that i could easily take care of myself. I stopped at the top of the stairs for a few minutes and looked down at the dark foyer below and became fearful. But i quickly snapped out of it. This was no time to be scared. I tossed my fear aside and slowly began descending the stairs step by step...until i reached the bottom.

I then noticed that the back door was open and walked toward it. Once i made it to the back door, i exited the castle and closed the door behind me. I looked around for Dice, but couldn't find him anywhere.

I was then startled by a bark, and i looked and saw Dice standing by the entrance of the swamp. "Dice." I said before taking a few steps toward the pup. "Dice."

Dice then ran off into the swamp and i gave chase. I ran after the puppy through the dark, spooky swamp, trying to catch up with him, but the little Dalmatian showed no signs of slowing down. Never the less, i continued chasing after him, carrying myself deeper into the swamp. However, i soon lost sight of him and came to a stop in the middle of the swamp, now standing on a soft part of the ground. I looked around for the pup...but he was nowhere in sight. "Dice?"

Just then, a pair of rotting monsterous hands shot up out of the soft part of the ground i was standing on, which turned out to be quicksand, and grabbed me by my ankles.

"AAAAHHH!" I screamed as the hands pulled me down beneath the surface of the quicksand. I screamed as i surfaced out of the bottomless, gritty mudd-like pit, and i was then sucked back down into it as it made a gross, slimey, groaning sound, followed by a swallowing sound.  
**##################################################################################**

The best estimation of what i landed on would be a pile of rotting monsterous hands. I couldn't see it, but i could feel it and smell it. And the creatures that grabbed me were unequely loose-footing. In absolute panic, i kicked and flailed and even bit into something's weirdly, squishy fourarm. They lost their hold and i ran across that pit of torn apart monsterous corpses blindely, repeatedly stumbling and jumping as i went.

My shin hit the stone-edge of some sort of opening and i bit back a scream. The unseen creatures hadn't immediately grabbed me a second time, and my overwhelming fear told me not to give away my location. So i held the pain inside and made no noise.

Crambling up into the opening, i crawled down that tunnel like my life depended on it. I hit my head at least three times, but i couldn't slow down. Scrabling and sniffling echoed behind me, urging me on, even as i became aware of someone talking up ahead. It was a man shouting.

My heart sank as i slid out of cramped stone into open mudd that was liquidy. Exhausted and sloshing forward, with the mudd up to my stomach, i could hear the man clearly. And the first thing i understood was that he was not someone who could help me. His shouts carried a tent of madness and rage, and seem to be aimed at no one in paticular.

"VERMIN! THOUGH YOU RUN, THERE IS NO HOPE! YOU SHALL BE CAPTURED AN EATEN! SCREAMING AND ALIVE!" Said the loud voice of the mad man.

What the world was happening? Where was i? While i'd been too panicked before, i began to cry as i lifted myself out of the liquid-mixed mudd and began crawling among low bushes. By the warm, moldy wind, i was no longer inside the cave. My eyes began to adjust to the light of...No. Not stars. The night sky here was not filled with stars. The sky here was pitch-black...the full moon was orange instead of white...the entire area was a swamp...and it was thundering and lightning.

"Great. A little rain will wash the mudd off of me. Maybe i'll find my way out of this place before Mom and Dad wake up and realize i'm gone. I'll just find Dice, sneak back into my room, and act like nothing happened." I said as i walked through the swamp-like area. "AAH!" I screamed as i fell half-way through the ground up to my waist. I struggled to pull myself out as the ground made slimey sounds. "S-someone..." I said as i struggled to get out of the ground, to no avail. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as i fell all the way through the ground and landed hard on my back. I grunted in pain from the impact and looked up at the ceiling, realizing that i had fallen through a hole in the ground.

I sobbed silently while the mad man continued to rant above the surface. His words echoed down the hole, returning multiple times to my ears as cercofany of hate and anger that amplified the miserable terror in my chest. I spent that first night there paralized with fear. The mad man's words then faded echo by echo. And i kept telling myself that this would all end at dawn. It was a nightmare of some sort or some horrible pocket deminsion like on television. And this would all be over when i woke up. Except i didn't wake up.

I didn't want to believe it. Any of it. I didn't want to accept that this horrifying realm under the swamp was real. I didn't want to try my luck by climbing out from the this place. Unfortunately...when no danger presented itself for a solid twenty minutes...my brain shut down...and i blacked out. I awoke looking up at the hole in the ceiling above me-the same hole that i had fallen through-and i panicked all over again. Waking up, still in this underground place...and still in a realm of nightmare meant that this was really happening. But on the upside, the mad man's rants from above had stopped and so had the thunder and lightning.

I stood to my feet and looked at my surroundings, realizing that i was in some sort of underground tunnel. I'd been hiding in an underground tunnel and spent the night there. No wonder no danger ever came my way. I then heard loud rumbling sounds and placed my hands over my ears. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed. Once the rumbling stopped, i moved my hands away from my ears and began walking down the tunnel. "Where am i? What is this place?" I asked myself as i walked down the tunnel. "Hello? Anybody here?" I called. But there was no response. I then stopped in my tracks. "Where the heck am i?" I asked myself before i resumed walking down the tunnel.

"How do i get out of here?" I asked myself while walking.

I then came to a stop when i saw a giant, roaring worm. I turned to run, but as i did, it wrapped it's tail around my waist, capturing me.

"Help! Someone!" I screamed. I grunted and struggled to free myself from the worm's hold, to no avail. I then noticed a stick on the ground, picked it up, and stabbed the worm with it, making it cry out in roaring pain and release me. I ran down the tunnel and then climbed up a hole. I crawled out of the hole and rolled down a small hill, landing on my back at the bottom, where i grunted in pain.

I then heard slimey sounds and looked to see the giant worm coming out of a hole in front of me, roaring. I quickly got to my feet and began running through the night swamp. I then tripped and fell to the ground. I looked back to see that the giant worm had wrapped it's tail around my waist and was dragging me back towards the hole i had climbed out of. "Help!" I screamed before i started grunting. I grabbed ahold of a stick growing out of the ground, but quickly lost my grip on it as the worm dragged me closer towards the hole. "Help!"

Then, for some unknown reason, the giant worm released me and retreated back into the hole.I stared at the hole for a few seconds. Just then, something tapped me on the shoulder and i turned to see a boy who looked to be about 9 years old. He had brown hair and brown eyes. The front of his hair stopped at his eyebrows while both sides of it half-covered his ears. He wore a white, sleeveless undershirt, pale blue shorts that went down to his knees, he was barefoot, and he held a long stick in his right hand, which he was clearly using for a staff.

"The worm!" I said as i stood up. "The giant worm! It grabbed me, did you see it?"

The boy remained silent.

"It's gone. It didn't get me. No giant worm." I said with relief in my voice. I proceeded to thank the boy, but he ran off before i could. I then ran after him. As i ran, i could see more of the world around me by what i decided to call anti-daylight. This wasn't daytime. The endless swamp area of black water and rotting vegitation was still only barely visible in the low light kind of way where i often had to look away from something to see out of the corner of my eye.

By the light of the orange moon in the pitch-black sky, i saw no buildings and no roads. This was a baren wildreness filled with black rotting waters and wet swampy patches. Everywhere, danger lurked. But the 9-year old boy walked between bottomless mudd-pits and sleeping mutated plants with practice aim. I was tired. So tired. And i thought i might collapse, but...he didn't seem to care that i was behind him.

I scrambled after him through the swamp until my legs burned from lack of rest. I couldn't stop. My terror wouldn't let me. For the moment, my fear was just a dark passenger whispering in my ear. But i had a knife held to the back of my heart ready to stab me if i ended up alone again. Even for an instant. I couldn't go on. I just couldn't. I was going to collapse, my legs were going to stop working. It burned, it hurt. I couldn't do it.

I kept telling myself that until i ran down a hill and found myself at the bottom, which was populated with the 9-year old boy who saved my life, three cape-hooded figures-the first caped-figure's cape being green, the second one's cape being purple, and the third one's cape being red-and four other kids that wore monster masks over their heads and pajamas on their bodies. All of the masked kids were dirty, hungry and tired. The place also had a black, rotting bog pool in the center of the ground, with a big, rotting tree-stump in the middle of the pool and a wooden board that led across it and onto the stump. I then focused my attention on the monster-masked kids.

The first kid was a boy and was taller than me and the rest of the kids and appeared to be in his early teens. He wore a werewolf mask over his head, a light gray and white lined-striped muscle shirt with straps that had black trims around them, black shorts that went down to the calf of his legs, and he was barefoot.

The second kid was also a boy. I could tell he was 10, the exact same age as me. He wore a two-horned monster mask over his head, he was shirtless, wore yellow shorts that went down to the calf of his legs, and he was barefoot.

The third kid was a boy too, and appeared to be about 7 or 8 years old. He wore a goblin mask over his head, a gray short sleeve t-shirt, red plaid pajama pants and white socks.

The fourth kid was also a young girl who appeared to be 10 as well. She wore a dragon mask over her head, a white long sleeve night-gown that went down to the calf of her legs, and she was barefoot.

All of the monster-masked kids, the 9-year old boy, and the three cape-hooded figures were now focused on me. As i stood there starring at the masked-kids, fearful and scared, it occured to me that we'd all been pulled down into this world. Were any of these kids pulled down into quicksand the way i was? I shook my head. That wasn't the point. The real problem was that they were all still here. That meant they hadn't found a way out. I was here to stay.

The three figures then removed their hoods, revealing themselves to be...the Sanderson sisters? I couldn't believe it. Standing in front of me and the other kids were none other than Winifred, Sarah and Mary Sanderson. The three villianous characters from the 1993 Disney movie, Hocus Pocus.

"Thank you, Dylan." Said Wini to the 9-year old boy.

The 9-year old boy known as Dylan didn't answer.

"Take a seat." Wini ordered.

I did as i was told and sat down on the ground and Dylan and the other monster-masked kids did the same.

Wini pointed at the werewolf-masked teenageboy and motioned for him to rise.

The werewolf-masked teenager rose to his feet, walked across the board, onto the rotting stump, and sat down on it indian style.

"What...what's going on here? Where am i?" I asked.

"Welcome...to the bog." Said The werewolf-masked teenageboy with his little boy voice.

"The bog?" I asked. "I don't understand. Who are you guys?"

"We're called..."The Children Of The Bog"." The werewolf-masked teenageboy answered. "Separately, we're very different. We like different things...we go to different schools...and we have different friends. But one thing draws us together: The Bog."

"That is correct." Said Wini. "This October, all of you have been gathered here with us-the Sanderson sisters-to share your fears...and your strange and scary tales. It's what got you together. And it's what brought you here. This is a warning to the new child who will join us. You're going to leave the world of normalcy...and step into the world...of the supernatural. State you're name."

"T-Tommy." I answered fearfully.

"You have passed the first test." Said the werewolf-masked boy.

"Test." I asked.

"There is one final test." Said the werewolf-masked boy. "You must tell us a story."

"A story?" I asked.

"A truly scary story." Said the werewolf-masked boy. "If we like your story...you'll join our group. If we don't...you will never see us ever again. You get one oppertunity, Tommy. Do not waste it."

"I-i'm gonna need some time to come up with something really great." I said with fear in my voice.

"This is the only chance you get." Said the werewolf-masked boy. "Proceed."

Wini then pointed at the werewolf-masked teenageboy, motioning for him to rise.

"The werewolf-masked teen rose to his feet, walked across the board, onto land, and sat down with the other monster-masked kids and Dylan.

Wini pointed at me, motioning for me to stand, and i stood up. She pointed at the rotting tree-stump in the middle of the black, rotting bog pool. I walked across the board and onto the stump and sat down indian style.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Every tale begins with these words: "Submitted by the approval of The Children Of The Bog". And then you say the name of your story you are going to tell." Said there werewolf-masked boy.

"Okay, fine. Let's do it." I said.

The Sanderson sisters then sat down with the monster-masked kids and Dylan.

"Submitted by the approval of The Children Of The Bog...i call this story..." I said before my eyes rolled back into my head, making them milky white. "The Beast Of Nightmare Swamp."  
**##################################################################################**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**WELCOME TO 2020!**

**The Sanderson sisters are BACK! Didn't see that one comin', now did ya? So what do you think of this story so far? Is it good? Is it great? Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Now, i know what all of you must be thinking: "But you said that 103 and 104 Dalmatians was the last addition to your series. What do you call this?" That is correct, i did say that 103&104 was the last addition...to the 103/104 series. I said NOTHING about it being the last we would see of our 104's Kids...or their spotted canine companions. I figured that since we were going into a new era-the 2020s-maybe we should go into it with something new to the 101/102 franchise. And i decided to do this Halloween mini series focusing on the Miller pups and their kid-owners. **

**The 103/104 series and the 2010s are over. Welcome...to the 2020s. **

**Wow...this is...awkward. The 104/103 and 104 Dalmatians stories took place in the 2020s...and now look. We really are in the 2020s. Weird, right?**

**Welcome, children of Disney...to "GOOSEPUPS HALLOWEEN: Tales From The BOG." With just a little...Hocus Pocus.**

**Children, beware. You're in for a SCARE.**


	2. GH 2: Castle De ViL

**The Beast Of **

**Nightmare Swamp.**

**GH 2: Castle De ViL.**

**Scotland**

**August 6th, (2024)**

In the countryside on Scotland-August 6th, 2024-i, 10-year old Tommy Webster Brown, was inside a castle known as Castle De ViL with my parents, Elizabeth and Franco, and my 10-week old Dalmatian puppy, Dice. We had moved here from US Paris, Texas after my Mom had gotten a call from my great uncle Roger, who said he had gotten a call from the Soctland nursinghome about her great, great, great Grandmother, Hazel Webster.

Apparently, the nursinghome had called him and told him that Gramma Hazel wasn't doing well at all. No suprise there, i mean, she was 124 years old, for crying out loud. She was on the verge of death and could go at any given time. Her age was a very rare case in the human age department, especially since no one lived to be that old. Most people lived to be ages 70, 80, 90...and yes, sometimes even 100. But 124? That was rare. Very...VERY rare.

Great uncle Roger informed Mom that Gramma Hazel had requested to the nursinghome that she wanted to spend her last days on home hospice care. She had also requested that she wanted to spend the last days of her life in Castle De ViL surrounded by relatives. One of those relatives was Mom.

Mom, Dad, Dice and i had moved here to Scotland and moved into Castle De ViL-an old family estate previously owned by the De ViL clan-to spend our last moments with Gramma Hazel before she passed on. According to ancient history, Castle De ViL had been housing De ViLs since the medieval times. The middle ages, so to speak. Of course the place had been fixed up to make it more liveable for today's age, and that was fine, but...i still wasn't comfortable with moving into an estate in another country. Especially when that estate was previously owned by the De ViL family. Even though my Dad and i are De ViLs ourselves.

"What a great space. This place is as big as your old bedroom, Tommy." Said Mom as she, Dice and i looked at the downstairs kitchen we were in. My blond hair was still long and went down to my neck. I wore a purple short sleeve t-shirt, blue pants and black and white sneakers with white laces and black and white trims.

The inside of the castle looked really creepy, there were no windows or electricity, and the only source of light were lit torches on the walls and lit candle chandeliers. But not all of the rooms had candle-lit chandeliers, mostly the lit torches on the walls. Just like the bedroom Mom, Dice and i were in now. It only had lit torches on it's walls.

"It's kind of...used." I said.

"Well, it's ancient. Ancient's in these days." Said Mom.

Dice and i walked over to a wall and looked at a big red stain on it.

"Is this a blood stain?" I asked, pointing at the red stain on the wall.

Mom looked over to where we were. "No. That's just, uh...dry rot."

"AH!" Came a female scream.

Mom, Dice and i rushed out of the kitchen to see what was going on. We ran into the foyer where we saw my 28-year old aunt Hayden Webster. My Mom's younger sister. She had brown hair that went down to her neck and brown eyes.

"Hayden, what's wrong?" Mom asked as she, Dice and i ran up to aunt Hayden.

"That's it, that is it. I don't care if it's just temporary, i am not living here." Said aunt Hayden.

"What is it now?" Dad asked as he ran ran down the stairs and into the foyer.

"The living-room." Said aunt Hayden.

Dice, Dad and i went into the living-room to investigate what aunt Hayden was talking about, and we saw a little snake inside.

"Cool." I said.

"Ah. It's a little corn snake." Said Dad before picking the snake up off the floor.

Dice and i walked out of the living-room.

"It was a corn snake." I said as Dice and i walked up to Mom.

"(Scoffs) gross!" Aunt Hayden scoffed.

"Hi there." Said Dad to the snake as he came out of the living-room holding it.

"Hey, give the snake an ear-ring, it'll look like your old boyfriend." I said to aunt Hayden.

"Tommy, don't be silly, snakes don't have ears." Said Mom.

"Liz!" Said aunt Hayden.

"Hayden, we live near a swamp now for the time being, you're gonna have to get use to things that crawl and slither." Said Dad.

"Besides yourself." Said Mom to aunt Hayden.

"(Scoffs) I cannot believe you are the same 12-year old boy my sister met at the Venus Carnival in 2000." Said aunt Hayden.

"2004, Actually." Mom corrected.

"Right. Sorry." Said aunt Hayden.

"It's okay. Franco got the year date wrong too when he told me he was the boy i met at the carnival when i was 9. Instead of saying 2004, he said 2000." Said Mom.

"And i don't remember you correcting me when i said it either." Said Dad.

"I know, but so much had happened before then with the ordeal at the North Pole, i decided not to 'til later on." Said Mom.

"So you decided to do it here in Scotland two months later?" Said Dad.

"Hey, she brought it up." Said Mom, referring to aunt Hayden.

"Well, i was partly right, i mean...2004 was part of the 2000s decade, was it not?" Said Dad.

"Yes, it was." Said Mom.

"Yeah, i thought it was." Said Dad. "Tommy, set this free in the swamp." He said before handing me the snake.

"Me?" I asked.

"Have fun." Said aunt Hayden.

"Mom!" I groaned.

"Go on, a little wild-life never hurt anybody. Just don't go too far out, okay?" Said Mom.

"Okay. Come on, boy." I said to Dice before he and i walked off.  
**##################################################################################**

In the backyard of the castle, Dice and i walked into the swamp, with me carrying the snake.

We walked a few miles into the swamp until we stopped, and i placed the snake on the ground, setting it free. We watched as it slithered off further into the swamp. When it was gone, we heard crowing in the area and started running back for the castle.

As we walked, i looked at my surroundings and realized that none of them looked familiar, and we stopped in our tracks.

"Wait a minute. Wasn't this far." I said.

Dice and i then ran off, looking for a way out of the swamp.

"We're not lost. We're not lost. We are not lost." I kept telling Dice as we walked through the swamp. More-so myself than Dice.

We then resumed running through the swamp until i bumped into something, making me fall to the ground on my back. Dice and I looked to see what i had run into. In front of us was a black cloak-hooded figure...who was staring down at us.  
**##################################################################################**

**Please review.**


	3. GH 3: Adapting To New Life

**GH 3: Adapting To New Life.**

**August 7th, (2024)**

"When Grandma Hazel dies, i'm out of here. Paris, Texas is better than this creepy place." Said aunt Hayden, sitting at the diningroom table with me, eating breakfast, with Dice eating his food out of his orange doggie-bowl on the floor.

I wore my orange short sleeve t-shirt, my blue shorts that went down to my knees, and i was barefoot.

"You know, aunt Hayden, you're not the only one who doesn't wanna be here. At least i'm trying to make the best of it." I said.

"After running into that weirdo in the swamp yesterday i thought you'd be on my side." Said aunt Hayden.

"Mom is really looking forward to seeing Gramma again and spending time with her before she passes. And i'm not gonna be the one to ruin it." I said.

"Gee. And the one time i was counting on you." Said aunt Hayden.

**/**

Later, Dice and i were sitting in the livingroom with Dad, with Dice and me sitting on the sofa while Dad rested in a chair, reading the newspaper. Mom and aunt Hayden, meanwhile, had gone into town to the nursinghome to try to get Gramma discharged.

I was on my smartphone, playing a game. That is until it rang, showing my Mom's name on screen.

"Who is it?" Dad asked.

"It's Mom calling. Should i answer it?" I asked.

"Go right ahead." Said Dad before he went back to reading the newspaper.

I answered the phone. "Hi, Mom, what's up?" I asked. "Uh-huh...uh-huh...uh-huh...I see. Well, i'll be sure to tell him. Okay, bye." I said before ending the call. "Mom said the doctors will be bringing Gramma over sometime tomorrow."

"Great." Dad stated. "This place is beginning to feel like home already."

"If you say so." I said.

Dad looked at me and Dice. "Did you ever think that you would be spending your pre-teen years in a country like Scotland?"

"Not in my wildest dreams." I said.

"Hey...this is a great oppertunity for you, you know. Most kids don't get to expand their herisens like this. I'll bet you'll make lots of new friends." Said Dad.

"Oh, yeah, right. Like that psycho Dice and i ran into in the swamp yesterday." I said.

"He's not a psycho, he's...he's mysterious. I asked about him in town this morning. See, he lost his family a while ago and ever since then, he's been a little strange, but...he just lives off the land, it doesn't harm anything." Said Dad.

"I don't feel right about this place. It feels so..." I trailed off.

"So what?" Dad asked.

"It just feels so weird." I said.

"No. Good TV show, but that's not it." Said Dad.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you see, back in the late 90s and the early 2000s, there was this show out called So Weird that use to come on the Disney Channel. It lasted from 1999 to 2002. Man, that was good show." Said Dad.

"How does that help me with my problem i have of staying here?" I asked.

"It doesn't. But what i'm about to say next just might." Said Dad. "You see Dice there? Until last month, he and his brothers and sister had never known what it was like to live with other families before. But they're learning to adapt because...it's just natural to adapt. Everything changes, nothing stays the same. Pretty soon...Dice is gonna love it here. And so will you."

"Very interesting. Glad i could be apart of your study." I said before Dice and i got up from the sofa and walked out of the livingroom.

**/**

Later that night, in the livingroom, i plugged in our TV on a stand from the back and got in front of the static screen, got down on my knees in front of it, with Dice sitting by my side, picked up a clothes-hanger, and tried to get the TV to work by holding up the clothes-hanger, but it wasn't working. All the TV was doing was making static sounds. I tried changing the channels, but got the same results: Static.

"Tommy...that's really annoying." Said Mom, texting on her cellphone while sitting on the sofa with Dad, who was typing something up on his laptop.

I continued changing the channels, trying to make the TV work with the clothes-hanger, but it still wasn't working.

"Tommy..." Said Dad.

I dropped the clothes-hanger and stood up from my knees. "There's nothing to do here."

Mom then pointed at aunt Hayden, who was sitting in the chair, reading a book and Dice and i turned to look at her. We looked back at Mom and Dad, who had gone back to typing on their devices.

Dice and i then exited the livingroom through the doorway-casing and went into the foyer to head upstairs to my room.

**GOOSEPUPS**  
**##################################################################################**

**Please review.**


	4. GH 4: Nightmare Swamp

**GH 4: Nightmare Swamp.**

**August 8th, (2024)**

The next day, while Mom, Dad and aunt Hayden had gone back into town to get Gramma from the nursinghome, i was outside playing fetch with Dice with a baseball. I wasn't an outdoors person, but Dice really wanted to play, so...here we were.

I threw the ball again, but Dice failed to catch it in his mouth, as it went over his head and landed on the ground 20 feet away from him. We rushed over to where the ball was and someone picked it up.

It was a 10-year old boy with wheat brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white short sleeve shirt with a gray upward stripe that went around both shoulders and up to the collar, lime-green, black and gray fatigue shorts that went down to his knees, and he was barefoot.

"I saw you move in the other day." Said the boy in an American accented voice.

"You live here? I didn't know any kids lived here. Let alone American kids." I said.

"People don't usually move into Castle De ViL...they move out." Said the boy. "Hi, i'm Barren Cole. I'm 10 year old. My friends call me Barry. I live in the swamp." He said as he and i shook hands.

"Tommy Webster Brown. Also 10." I said as i shook hands with the boy known as Barry.

"So, what's an American kid like you doing here in Scotland?" Barry asked.

"Well, my Mom got a call from my great uncle Roger about how he had recieved a call from a nursinghome here in Scotland about how my 124-year old great, great, great, great Grandmother isn't doing well and is about to pass on." I explained.

"What does that have to do with you living here in Scotland in Castle De ViL?" Barry asked.

"She wants to die here surrounded by family members. She grew up in this place. You see, my parents, aunt and i-and my dog, Dice, here-are from America. As you know, we moved in here just the other day." I answered.

"Americans, huh? We don't get too many American's around here." Said Barry.

"Sounds like you don't get much of anything." I said as i took the ball from Barry, and he, Dice and i began walking off together.

"Yeah. It's old-timers mostly. We're the only kids. Bet you had lots of friends where you came from." Said Barry.

"Yeah, like 20." I said.

"That must've been great." Said Barry.

"It was." I said. "So, uh, do you wanna play catch?" I asked as Dice and i ran ahead of Barry. "You got a mit?"

"Uh, i'm not much for baseball. I've got some targets outback, you've got a BB-Gun, don't you?" Said Barry.

"My family kind of doesn't believe in guns." I said.

"Oh." Said Barry.

Suddenly, a growling sound came from inside the swamp.

"You been in yet?" Barry asked.

"The other day." I answered.

"Did you get lost?" Barry asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"People say the swamp starts to grow inside your head. You get confused, turned around. Sometimes kids go in and...are never heard from again." Said Barry before looking at Castle De ViL. "You know why your parents got that castle so cheap?"

"Yeah, because it's an old family estate of the De ViL family." I said.

"No. 'Cause the son of the parents who lived there went into the swamp one day and...never came out. He was 10 years old like you and me." Said Barry. He then walked up to the entrance of the swamp and turned to face me and Dice. "So let's check it out."

"Wait a second." I said.

"It's okay. I know my way around." Said Barry.

I then dropped the baseball on the ground and me and Dice followed Barry into the swamp.

**/**

"This is incredible! Dinosaurs use to live in places like this." I said as Barry, Dice and i walked through the now misty swamp.

"They still do. Alligators." Said Barry.

"You know, some of the most successful preditors live in swamps and jungles." I said. "So how come they call it Nightmare Swamp?"

"People around here believe there's a mystic power that comes from this swamp. Makes your body get hot like an oven...then it gets inside your head and starts boiling your brain, makes you do see scary stuff and do crazy things. Even makes you run into the swamp...and stay there." Said Barry.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here." I said before a loud screech was heard.

"Oh, no. We gotta get out of here!" Said Barry.

"What is it?" I asked as Barry ran off.

"Just shut up and run!" Said Barry.

I did as Barry said and Dice and i ran through the misty swamp until i tripped and fell to the ground. We heard the sound of footsteps approaching us and saw a figure walking out of the mist.

"Over here." Said Barry, crouched down on another part of the ground.

Dice and i then hid on the other part of the ground with Barry, and we watched as the figure-revealed to be the black cloak-hooded figure from the otherday-walked out of the mist and went past us.

"The swamp figure. I thought he only came out at night." Said Barry.

Dice, Barry and i then followed the black cloak-hooded figure and soon stopped in our tracks to watch him.

"I saw that guy the other day." I said.

"Well, he's lucky he didn't see you." Said Barry.

"He did see me." I said.

"That's bad, Tommy." Said Barry. "They can't prove it, but he's the reason kids keep disappearing."

"My Dad says he's harmless." I said.

"Don't believe it. He's been roaming around this swamp since the 5th century." Said Barry.

"Come on, he can't be that old." I said.

"Even older than that. People like him don't age like the rest of us." Said Barry.

"It's impossible." I said.

"It's true. He'll never get a day older as long as he keeps finding victims. He's gonna be roaming around in the swamp tonight. You'll hear him roaring and you'll know exactly what he is. Nothing else on Earth roars like that." Said Barry.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like a swamp-monster." Said Barry.

**GOOSEPUPS**  
**##################################################################################**

**Please review.**


	5. GH 5: Gramma Comes Home

**GH 5: Gramma Comes Home.**

Later that same day, Dice and i were outside in the frontyard, playing with my soccer-ball. That is until we saw my Mom, Dad and aunt Hayden pull up in their vehicles along with a nursinghome van.

Mom's car was her usual yellow beetle car, Dad's car was black, and aunt Hayden's car was pink.

Once they drove onto the property, all three of them got out of their vehicles.

"Hi, Tommy, hi, Dice." Said Mom as she

"Hi, you guys. What's goin' on? What's with the van?" I asked.

Instead of answering my question, Mom, Dad and aunt Hayden ran up to the double doors of the castle and Dad and aunt Hayden opened them.

"Alright, bring her in!" Mom shouted with her hands to her mouth.

Two men got out of the van, went to the back of it, opened it's double doors and let the slope down. One of the men got inside the back of the van and wheeled someone out of a wheeled-stretcher with cover over them.

Mom moved out of the way and went over to where Dice and i were.

"Mom, is that Gramma?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is, honey. Let's go inside." Said Mom.

"Can't i see Gramma first?" I asked.

"Not today, Tommy. Maybe tomorrow. Come on, let's go inside." Said Mom.

"Okay." I said before picking up my sockerball. "Come on, boy." I said to Dice before he and i went inside the castle with Mom through the open double doors.

**GOOSEPUPS**  
**##################################################################################**

**Please review.**


	6. GH 6: Supper And Suspicions

**GH 6: Supper and Suspicions.**

Later that night, Mom, Dad, aunt Hayden and i were all in the diningroom, sitting at the table, eating supper, with Dice on the floor, eating out of his dog-bowl.

"Franco, why can't we just take Grandma Hazel and back to America with us? We can do that, you know." Said aunt Hayden.

"Because Grandma Hazel grew up here in Scotland in this castle and she wants to spend her last days here surrounded by family. Also, she doesn't know what America is like." Dad explained.

"So we'll teach her." Said aunt Hayden.

"Is there any male for me today? Like from my friends?" I asked.

"The male doesn't come until Wednesday." Said Mom.

"If any comes at all." Said aunt Hayden.

"I hear you met the neighborboy today. What's he like?" Mom asked me.

"He's okay." I answered.

"Yeah?" Said Mom.

"As long as we're here in Scotland, i'll never meet anyone i can relate to." Said aunt Hayden.

"Oh, Hayden, come on. It's not like we're on the moon." Said Dad.

"His name's Barren. But everyone calls him Barry. You know what he says? He says there's an illness you get from the swamp. The illness boils your brain and make you go nuts."

"That's rediculous." Said Mom.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Did you know that a lot of kids have disappeared around here? Did you know that the son of the couple who owned this castle disappeared? Well, Barry knows what got him. A swamp-monster."

"(Scoffs) Well, that's just great, monsters." Said aunt Hayden.

"I don't know about this "Barren"." Said Mom.

"Barry knows the swamp, Mom. And you know who he thinks that swamp-monster is? That hooded figure." I said.

"Alright, i've heard just about enough. Now listen, there is no such thing as a swamp-monster. Those stories are just old folk legends. There's never been a shred of scientific evidence. And aslo, there's no such sickness as the one you discribed. And as i told you before, that hooded figure, is a harmless person who has never hurt anyone." Said Dad.

"Or no one's lived to tell about it." I said.

My parents just looked at each other for a moment.

"Hey, did you know that i'm 33 years old?" Dad asked, changing the subject.

"No!" Mom gasped.

"Yep." Said Dad.

"No, i thought you were 34 or 35." Said Mom.

"Well, you were partly right, i mean...34 and 35 are in the 30s numbers. Just like the year 2004 is in the 2000s decade." Said Dad.

"Real funny." Said Mom sarcastically.

**GOOSEPUPS**  
**##################################################################################**

**Please review.**


	7. GH 7: Nightmares, Ghost, And Gramma Atta

**GH 7: Nightmares, Ghost, And Gramma Attacks.**

I had nightmares about the swamp that night in my bedroom, with Dice sleeping in his puppy-basket. I tossed and turned in my sleep, sweating all over non-stop as i dreamed about the swamp, with no shirt on, as well as the fact that i wore blue shorts that went down to the calf of my legs, and i was barefoot.

**...**

In the nightmare, i was back in America in Paris, Texas in the middle of the night.

I was running through the night town of PT, as something unseen was chasing me. I looked back to see what it was as i ran, but i couldn't see it.

I then found myself in the swamp of Castle De ViL at night-time and looked around to see if the unseen thing was still chasing me. It wasn't.

I looked around the night swamp to see where the thing was hiding, but couldn't find it.

Just then, a pair of rotting monsterous hands shot up out of a soft part of the ground i was standing on, which was quicksand, and grabbed me by my ankles.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as the hands pulled me down into the bottomless, gritty, mud-like pit.

**...**

I jolted awake, breathing heavily and sweating all over as i sat up in my bed. I looked at my surroundings and saw that i was inside my dark bedroom.

"(Sighs) It was just a dream." I said to myself.

"Hi, Tommy." Came a young british voice.

I looked and saw a young boy standing in my open doorway, who appeared to be the exact same age as me. He had pale skin, blond hair and brown eyes. He wore a tan long sleeve buttoned up shirt, with the collar button unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up to his fore-arms, and he wore white pants and brown sneakers.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" I asked.

"I'm Eddie. Eddie Cooper." The boy answered with a british accent.

"Okay, Eddie...what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to warn you." Said Eddie.

"Warn me? Warn me about what?" I asked.

Instead of answering my question, the pale-skinned boy known as Eddie ran off.

"Hey, come back!" I said before i pulled back the covers, got out of bed, and rushed out of my bedroom.

I stopped in my tracks when i saw that the boy was gone. I then walked over to the top of the left flight of stairs and slowly walked down them, followed by going down the rest of the stairs, into the foyer, and up to the front double doors.

I opened the left door and exited the castle, followed by closing the door. I looked around and saw Eddie standing on the left side of the castle.

"Eddie?" I said.

Eddie then turned and ran to the back of the castle and i chased after him. When i made it to the backyeard of the castle, i saw Eddie running into the swamp. Nightmare Swamp. Never-the-less, i ran into the swamp after him.

I ran through the swamp after Eddie, who was way ahead of me. I tried to catch up with him, but he was too fast for me.

"Hey, kid, wait up!" I said as i ran after Eddie.

Eddie and i ran deeper into the swamp, with Eddie showing no signs of slowing down for me to catch up with him.

"Eddie..." I said before i stepped into something squishy. I looked down and saw that i was knee-deep in a mud-pit that was making slimey-squishy sounds. I turned sideways in the mud, trying to free myself as it made slimey-squishy sounds.

I looked forward and saw Eddie step out from behind a tree and stare at me.

"Uh...uh-" I said as i placed my right hand on the muddy pit to try to pull myself out, only for the pit to suck it down. "Uh...uh-Mm." I said as i struggled, now up to my chest.

Eddie continued to watch as i struggled in the bottomless mud-pit, which i now knew was quicksand.

"E-Eddie..." I said as i struggled, with the muddy sand making bubbling-gurggling sounds as my right hand was sucked down into it, as well as my whole body now being covered with the muddy-sand.

Eddie looked at me evily.

"Eddie!" I shouted as Eddie got out a pocket-knife with his right hand.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" I panicked, now up to my neck, as i struggled in the quicksand, with it making gross plopping-slimey-squishing sounds.

Eddie smiled evily at me, looked down at the pocket-knife he was holding and smiled evily again.

"EDDIE!" I shouted.

**...**

I jolted awake, propped up on my elbows, sweating all over. I looked at my surroundings and saw where i was.

I was in Castle De ViL inside my dark bedroom, not in the swamp.

I was in my bed, not sinking in quicksand.

And it was morning.

My legs and hips felt wet, and i pulled back the covers and gasped in horror when i saw that my legs and hips were covered with wet mud.

**...**

I jolted awake, sitting up in my bed, sweating all over in the middle of the night. I pulled back the covers and saw that my legs and hips were not covered with mud.

"(Sighs) What's happening to me?" I asked myself.

I then looked and saw a young girl standing at the foot of my bed, who appeared to be my age. She had brown eyes, pale-skin, damp brown hair, with the front of it going past her shoulders and the back of it stopping at her upper-back. She wore a damp, dirty long sleeve night-gown.

"Who...who are you?" I asked.

Rather than answer my question, the young girl streched out her right hand and lifted it up, making my body levetate out of my bed, followed by the girl herslef levetating off the floor, revealing black boots on her feet with red trims.

The girl made her way over to where i was and looked at me.

"Wha...what do you want with me?" I asked fearfully.

Without warning, the girl entered my body.

"Ugh! Wha-what are you doing? Ugh!" I said with my eyes squeezed shut in pain. My bones then started cracking, freezing in the position my body was in. Once my bones had stopped cracking, my blue eyes shot open and rolled back into my head, making them milky white.

**...**

My eyes opened and i found myself standing in the swamp in the middle of night.

A pair of rotting monsterous hands shot up out of the ground, which was quicksand, and grabbed my ankles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as the rotting hands pulled me down into the quicksand.

A few seconds later, i surfaced and struggled to get myself out, to no avail.

The pale-skinned night-gown girl appeared in front of me and watched as the quicksand sucked me down, with my mouth open, as well as the bottomless, gritty meyer making gross groaning sounds, followed by a swallowing sound.

**/**

**(1910)**

I opened my eyes and found myself in the area of the swamp where the bog was. It was the year 1910. I'm not sure how i knew that, but...i did.

I then saw the black cloak-hooded figure walking through the swamp, carrying a lit lantern, with a big, green, muscular, red-eyed monster carrying the body of the young girl bridal style, along with the body of a young 11-year old boy over it's left shoulder, as well as an 8-year old boy over it's right shoulder, with the boy 11-year old having black hair, blue eyes, wearing a gray long sleeve night-shirt that went down to the calf of his legs, as well as the fact that he was barefoot. The 8-year old boy had long firey red hair that went down to his neck, blue eyes, freckles on his face, and he wore a tan long sleeve night-shirt that went down to the calf of his legs, as well as held a tan teddy bear in his right arm.

The figure and the creature went down the hill that led to the bog, and i followed after them, stopping at the top of the hill. I got down on my stomach so they wouldn't see me, and i watched as the monster picked the 11-year old boy up off it's right shoulder and placed his lifeless body in the thick, green bog. The monster and the figure-and i from the top of the hill-watched as the bog slowly sucked the boy down, making gross churning sounds as it did.

The creature then placed the girl down into the bog and it sucked her down, making churning sounds as it did. The monster then put the 8-year old boy holding the teddy bear in the bog and it sucked both him and the toy bear under.

The figure then turned to face me and i gasped in shock.

**/**

I jolted awake, sweating all over, realizing i was inside my bedroom in my bed. I then plopped back down and went back to sleep.

**...**

My eyes opened and i found myself in the middle of the swamp in the green, gross, thick bog. It churned all around me, making these sick churning-plopping sounds.

It was sucking me down.

Down.

The bog made these sick churning sounds while it was sucking me down.

I struggled to free myself, but it just made me sink faster. And it kept sucking me down until it sucked me under completely.

**...**

My eyes shot open and i sat up, sweating all over, and looked around, realizing i was in my dark bedroom in my bed.

"What's happening to me?" I asked myself as i ran a hand through my long blond hair. I pulled the covers back, got out of bed, exited my bedroom, and headed for the bathroom to wash the sweat off my face.

In the bathroom, i stood in front of the sink with the faucet running, splashing water on my face. As i did this, i felt presence of something move past the bathroom. I looked to see that no one was there. I turned off the faucet, dried my face with a wash-rag that was on the sink-counter, turned the light off. and headed out of the bathroom.

I slowly walked down the hall and stopped at the top of the left flight of stairs for a few minutes before heading down the stairs, followed by the rest of them, and into the foyer.

I walked over to the left hallway by the stairs that led to Gramma's bedroom. I hadn't really gotten the chance to see her due to Mom, Dad and aunt Hayden wanting to wait until tomorrow morning to introduce me to her. For what reason, i didn't know. But i decided to take a look at her while i was down here in the foyer. After all, it wasn't like i was gonna chat with her or anything. I was just gonna check on her to see if she was alright.

I slowly walked down the hallway and soon came to a stop when i reached a door. I placed my hand on the nob...slowly turned it...and opened the door as quietly as possible. Inside the room, i saw an old woman lying in a bed that had a canopy top with curtains hanging from it.

I slowly walked into the room and saw that it had a lit fire-place that was in front of the bed. I made my way past the fire-place and walked over to the bed. There i was able to get a good look at the old, obese woman lying in bed. She had long, messy white hair, she was obese, wore a white, long sleeve night-gown, and she looked ancient. She looked older than 124.

This was Grandma Hazel.

My great, great, great, great Grandmother.

"Whoa." I said lowly as i looked at Gramma. Looking at her, it was hard to believe that she had lived to be 124 years old. She looked like she could go at any given time. "Gee, no wonder Mom, Dad and aunt Hayden wanted to wait until tomorrow to introduce me."

Having now seen my Gramma, i proceeded to leave...but before i could, Gramma seized me by my right wrist.

"AAHH!" I screamed. "Le-let go!" I said as i struggled to free my wrist. After a minute of struggling, i managed to break free of Gramma's grip and fell to the floor on my stomach. I began to crawl away from the bed, but as i did, Gramma grabbed me by my right foot and i screamed as she pulled me onto the bed on top of her obese body. "AAH!" I screamed as the two of us struggled. "She's gonna kill me, help!"

"Tommy?" Came the voice of Mom.

"She's gonna kill me, help!" I said as Gramma and i struggled.

Dice, Mom, Dad and aunt Hayden stopped at the open doorway.

"Tommy!" Said Mom as she, Dad, aunt Hayden and Dice stopped at open doorway. They all rushed inside the room over to the bed and Mom got me off of Gramma.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah, i'm fine." I said.

"Honey, what are you doing down here?" Mom asked.

"I thought someone was in the castle, so i came down here to check it out. I figured as long as i was down here i'd check on Gramma to make sure she was alright. I know you and Dad said you'd introduce me tomorrow, but i just wanted to see if she was okay." I admitted. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. You were just checking on Gramma to make sure she was alright. That was very brave of you." Said Mom.

"Thanks. Wait. How'd you know i was down here?" I asked.

"Well, Dice came into our bedroom and woke me and your Dad. We figured something must've been wrong, so we got out of bed and woke aunt Hayden to see what was going on. We checked your bedroom and saw that you weren't in there. And that's when we heard you scream and came down here." Said Mom.

"Thanks, boy." I said to Dice. "So, uh...what's wrong with Gramma? I mean...why did she attack me just now?"

"Oh, sweety, she didn't attack you. She was just trying to hug you, that's all." Said Mom.

"Weird way to hug someone by grabbing them by the foot and pulling them on top of you." I said.

"She's 124 years old, sport. She's at an age where she's forgotton how to do things in a civilized way. That's why we didn't want to introduce you to her until tomorrow, because we didn't want what happened tonight to happen. Do you understand?" Said Dad.

"I think so." I said.

"Good. Now let's all go back to bed." Said Dad.

With all of that said and done, we exited the room, with Dad closing the door behind us, and headed back upstairs to bed.  
**##################################################################################**

**Please review.**


	8. GH 8: The Bog

**GH 8: The Bog.**

**August 9th, (2024)**

The next day, Dice and i were walking through the misty and now hot Nightmare Swamp with Barry, with me sweating all over.

"Did you hear the roaring last night?" Barry asked.

"No, did you?" I asked.

"Yeah, i did." Answered Barry.

Dice ran ahead of us and stopped in his tracks a few feet away and started barking.

"Come here, boy." I said.

Dice did as he was told and ran back over to where i was, and i bent down and petted him.

"Good boy." I said to Dice as i petted him. "Don't worry. If that hooded figure comes around, Dice will smell him a mile away." I said before standing up.

We resumed walking through the swamp until i noticed some weird moss on the trees.

"Hey, what's this stuff tide to the trees?" I asked.

"Mystic moss. It's suppose to ward off monsters. Of course educated people know it doesn't work." Said Barry.

"Oh, right. The educated people use their man-weapons." I said.

"Shows how much you know. The fact is, the swamp-folk invented that man-weapon story themselves so people couldn't afford to hunt the monsters down." Said Barry.

"Swamp-folk?" I asked.

"I suppose you'd call them swamp-people." Said Barry.

"(Scoffs)." I scoffed before we continued onward through the swamp.

"Maybe we should go back, i don't know this part of the swamp." Said Barry as he, Dice and i looked around.

"AH!" I screamed as i tripped and fell down a hill, hearing Dice's barking. I continued rolling down the hill until i grabbed ahold of a stick that was sticking out of the ground. Down bellow me was a big pool of green, thick goo that made churning sounds.

Barry and Dice rushed down the hill while i got on my back and made my way down to the pool of green, thick, churning goo.

"Wow!" Barry said excitedly.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The bog is suppose to be the heart of the swamp...right in this very center. Couple of years ago, a kid fell in. Sucked him down like quicksand." Said Barry. "No tellin' what's down there."

"Wonder how deep it is." I said.

"Let's find out." Said Barry. He got down on his stomach and stuck his right hand down deep into the green, thick, churning bog, with it making slimey sound and going up to his elbow.

Dice and i walked over to where Barry was. "What's it feel like?" I asked.

"Like green, slimey, rotting mashpatatos. Oh, this is just too gross." Said Barry before trying to remove his arm from the bog. But he couldn't. "Hey...Hey, wait a second."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Something's got me, help, help me!" Barry said.

Dice and i grabbed ahold of Barry-with him grabbing Barry with his mouth-and we tried to help him pull his arm out of the bog.

"There's somethin' down there, it's got my hand!" Barry panicked.

I grunted as Dice and i tried to pull Barry's arm out of the bog. After a few tries, we finally managed to do so, revealing a stick in his bog goo-covered hand.

"Oh...it was only a stick." Said Barry. We let go of him and he stood up. "Hahahaha! Sucker." He said before dropping the stick.

"You're not funny." I said.

"Oh, man, that was awesome, you shoulda seen your face. Come on, Tommy, i couldn't help myself." Said Barry before he started wiping the bog goo off his right arm.

Dice then turned to the top of the hill and began barking.

"What's the matter, boy?" I asked.

"Somebody's watching us." Said Barry.

Dice then began growling.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I said. "Come on, boy." I said to Dice before we and Barry all rushed back up the hill to head out of the swamp.  
**##################################################################################**

**Please review.**


	9. GH 9: Another Nightmare

**GH 9: Another Nightmare.**

That night in the upstairs bathroom, i was sitting in the tub, taking my bath, as well as thinking about the nightmares i had last night about the castle and the swamp. Why was i having all these nightmares? What did they all mean? And more importantly...who was that girl in the night-gown?

As i sat there in the tub, lost in my thought, the faucet came on by itself, filling the tub with more water. The water coming out of the faucet soon turned into green swamp goo, followed by the water in the tub turning into green, thick, gritty swamp goo.

My blue eyes widened with fear as i witnessed this, and the green swamp goo-filled tub churned all around me.

The faucet soon turned itself off, and the pale-skinned ghost girl in the night-gown from one of my nightmares surfaced out of the green swamp goo-filled tub in front of me, not even covered in the green ooze.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked fearfully.

Instead of answering me, the girl sank down into the tub of green swamp goo as it made churning sounds.

A few moments later, i felt something moving in the tub. Something was in here with me. And i knew it wasn't the girl. I was then sucked down under the green swamp goo. A few minutes later, i surfaced covered in the green ooze, gasping for air, with my arms flailing as i struggled to get out of the tub, only for it to suck me back down while making gross groaning sounds, followed by a swallowing sound.

**...**

I jolted awake in the tub, gasping for air, and i looked down at the water and saw that it was clear, not green. I looked at my skin and saw that i was not covered in green swamp goo. "(Sighs) Another dream about her."

I had fallen asleep in the bathtub. Something i had never done before. And a very dangerous thing to do at that.

"(Sighs)" I sighed as i laid back in the tub. "Another dream about her." I said before running a hand through my hair. "Man...what's goin' on with me?"  
**##################################################################################**

**Please review.**


	10. GH 10: Home Alone With Gramma

**GH 10: Home Alone With Gramma.**

**15 Days Later...**

**August 24, (2024)**

15 Days.

That was how long it had been since Gramma had been with us.

15 Days. 15 Long days. It didn't feel right.

It felt like it was only yesterday when the doctors had brought her home to live with us.

And with each passing day, her condition got worse. And the worse she got, the more i realized that...she wasn't gonna be with us much longer.

It wasn't fair.

Don't get me wrong, i mean...i get that she's 124 and that she could go at any given time...but knowing didn't make it hurt any less.

But on the up-side of her up-coming death, it meant i got to go back home to America and return to my old life in Paris, Texas. But i felt like a jerk thinking that way. I didn't wanna just wait for her to die so i could go back home.

Call me crazy, but despite what happened on the night of August 8th, i had grown to love Gramma...from a great distance. And i wanted the chance to know her before she died. To have a relationship with her. The kind of relationship that all kids had with their grandparents.

Little did i know i was gonna get my wish.

Because on August 24th, 2024...i got to know my Gramma in more ways than i could imagine.

I had gotten out of bed and went downstairs into the kitchen, with Dice following me, where we saw my Mom with her purse and placing a plate of breakfast on the table. I also swa that Dice's dog-bowel was on the floor by the table, filled with dog-food. I wore a pale green muscle shirt that had green trims around the straps, yellow pajama pants, and i was barefoot.

"Morning, Mom." I said.

"Tommy." Said Mom as she turned to face me and Dice. "Oh, hi. I was just about come get you up. But since you're already up and down here, i guess there's no need, right?"

"I guess so. Uh...what's going on? Why are you dressed up? And where's Dad? Where's aunt Hayden?" I asked.

"Your Dad is at the hospital and your aunt Hayden is there with him." Mom answered.

"The hospital? Why, what happened?" I asked.

"You're Dad went into town earlier for some sight-seeing and had a wreck on the way back." Said Mom.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"He slid off the road into a ditch and broke his right arm." Mom answered.

"Ouch. Well, did they say what time he was getting out today?" I asked.

"Tommy...the doctors aren't letting him come home until tomorrow." Mom said.

"It's that's serious? I thought you said he just broke his arm." I said.

"He did. But they wanna keep him for observation and see how he does over night." Mom explained.

"That makes sense." I said.

"Yes. Yes, it does. Now...i'm going to the hospital to spend the night with you Dad and aunt Hayden. And i want you to stay here and look after Grandma. Can i trust you to do that?" Mom said.

"Sure." I said.

"Great. Now listen, Tommy, i want you to write down the doctor's name, just in case." Said Mom.

"Gimme a break, Mom, it's Dr. Orin." I said.

"And you've got the number of the hospital? And the area code?" Mom asked.

"Moooooom!" I groaned. "The area we're in is only 19 miles. It's not on the moon, for pete sake."

"I'll call you and let you know how bad your Dad's doing." Said Mom.

"How bad can he be? He crashed his car into a ditch when it slid off of the road. That don't make him a basket-case." I said.

"Doesn't make him, not don't." Said Mom. "You'll be alright?"

"I told you, i'll be okay." I said.

"If Grandma wakes up and calls for her tea-"

"Mooom! What do you think, i'm not gonna make it for her? Come on, i'll be alright." I said, cutting Mom off.

"Tommy...you're not scared to stay alone with grandma, are you? I mean, after what happened on the night of August 8th, i-"

"Mom, that was 15 days ago. I'm over that now. I'm cool. And besides, i'm not gonna be here alone. Dice will be with me. Won't you, Dice?" I said, cutting Mom off.

Dice barked, answering my question.

"There, you see? Nothing to worry about. Tell Dad i'm sorry he broke himself up." I said.

"You'll be alright. See you tomorrow." Said Mom before heading out the kitchen to leave the castle, get inside her car, and head over to the Scotland hospital and be with Dad and aunt Hayden for the whole day.

Once Mom was gone, i walked out the kitchen with Dice and looked down the castle hallway for a minute before heading back into the kitchen where i sat down at the table and began eating my breakfast, and Dice began eating out of his dog-bowl. When i was done, i went over to the sink, placed the now empty plate in the sink, and turned away from the sink for a minute, resting my elbows on it.

"I wish i was anyplace but here." I said before Dice and i walked over to a small chalk-board that was hanging on the wall, and i picked up a piece of white chalk and wrote down the doctor's name and number on the board. I then picked up the black phone that was on the wall to call someone.

"Fell asleep right in the middle of the meeting. Well, i was tired too, but she had me out until all hours of the night." Said the voice of a scottish woman on the other end.

Seeing that the line was busy, i hung up the phone and Dice and i went over to the stove and i got a kettle that had a tea bag in it off the front burner and carried it over to the sink, where i turned on the faucet and filled the kettle with water. I then turned off the faucet and carried the kettle back over to the stove and placed it back on the front burner.

Dice and i went over to the table and i sat down in the chair while Dice laid down on the floor beside him. I got my cellphone out of my right pajama pants pocket and began playing a game.  
**...**

Several hours had passed, and i was still on my phone, playing a game.

By now, it was probably night time.

I knew it wasn't healthy to be on a cellphone that long, but there was nothing else to do in this place. It didn't even have any cable TV, for crying out loud.

There hadn't even been a peep out of Gramma.

"Tommy...bring me my tea." Came an old, weezing, female scottish voice from down the hallway in. I knew that voice had to belong to one person and one person only: Hazel Webster...my great, great, great, great Grandmother. Despite having been with us for 15 days, she had never spoken a word due to her coma condition...until now.

I put turned off my phone and put it on the table and got up and walked out of the kitchen with Dice and went up to the doorway and placed both of my hands on the doorway and we looked down the creepy hallway.

"Where are you, Tommy?" Asked Gramma.

I continued to look down the hallway as my shadow streched down it on the floor. Gramma weezed again before i looked down at my shadow with Dice as it left him and went under the door that led to Gramma's bedroom. We then ran from the doorway, back into the kitchen, and hid behind the white kitchen cabinet.

"Tea! Bring me my tea!" Said weezing Gramma.

We rushed over to the stove and i removed the kettle from the front burner.

"If Grandma wakes up and calls for her tea-"

"Moooom! What do you think, i'm not gonna make it for her?"

I then picked up a box of matches and got one out, lit it, and used it to light the front burner. I picked up the kettle and placed it back on the now burning front burner.

"Tommy! Tea! Tea! Tea! Tommy!" Said Gramma.

Later on, i was carefully walking down the hallway, carrying a white cup of tea on a small white saucer, with Dice walking by his side. We then stopped in our tracks when we came to the door of Gramma's bedroom, and i slowly opened the door to Grandma Hazel's room.

"Hello, Gramma." I said, standing in the doorway. I slowly began entering the room along with Dice. "Oh, man. What if she dies on us while Mom's up to the hospital?" I thought to myself. "She won't." Said my inner self in my head. "Yeah...but what if she does?" I thought. "Okay, i'm gonna count to 10, and if she doesn't move, it'll mean she won't die while i'm watching her." Said my inner self.

I thought to myself as Dice and i slowly made our way over to the bed. But as we got closer, Gramma weezed and reached out a hand for her tea, scaring me and Dice. "AH!" I screamed as i dropped the cup of tea and the saucer onto the floor, causing the tea to spill and the saucer to shatter...and making the tea go through the floor and for smoke to come out of it.

Dice and i then rushed out of the bedroom, ran down the hallway, and back into the kitchen.

Dice and i went over to the white fridge and soon heard the sound whistling coming from the kettle that was on the stove.

"Please, God, don't let her wake up until Mom comes home and i'll never be bad again, amen." I thought to myself as Dice and i went over to the sink and got a rag and went over to the stove and got the kettle off of it and sat it on the back burner, making it stop whistling.

"Wait a minute." I said before looking down at Dice. "The tea went through the floor." I said before the pup looked up at me. "Uh-uh. No way i go back in there. Forget it. I'm not going back in there. Uh-uh." I said to Dice. "Yeah, but now wait a minute. Catch ahold of this. What if that's some kind of secret place Gramma's got in there full of secret stuff?" I said. "I don't care if it's full of all the neat stuff i've ever wanted in the whole world. Forget it, i'm not going back in there. She might wake up."

Despite being creeped out and terrified by my Grandmother Hazel, i out of the kitchen with Dice and walked back over to the doorway, and we slowly walked down the hallway. We soon stopped at the open doorway of Gramma's bedroom and looked inside.

"Well, she had a baby and it didn't die, that's for sure. Otherwise Mom, aunt Hayden, great uncle Roger, and my other great grandparents wouldn't have been born." I thought to myself.

Dice and i entered inside the room and i got down on my hands and knees and crawled over to the damp spot on the floor where the tea had spilled as it started thundering and lightning. I then moved the tea cup and saucer aside and began using the rag to clean up the damp spot on the floor as me and Dice kept ours eyes on Gramma Hazel, who was asleep in the bed, snoring.

As i cleaned the damp spot, Dice began sniffing it, follow by scratching at it with both of his paws. Realizing that the pup was trying to tell me something, i placed both of my hands on the damp spot of the floor board and tried pulling it up to see what was underneath. Unfortunately, however, i was not able to. I then let go of the board for a minute before pulling on it again with both hands. I grunted, with my teeth gritted and my eyes sqeezed shut, as i pulled on the floor board with all of his strength as it started creeking. Realizing that the piece of floor board was loosening up, i continued pulling on it harder and harder and harder until i pulled it off, revealing a trapdoor that was glowing a red light and releasing smoke, causing both me and Dice to run out of the room.

Dice and i then looked in through the doorway at the trapdoor.

"That could've got us. It could've burnned our heads off. But nothing's on fire." I said. Both me and Dice crawled inside the room and started making our way over to hole in the floor. "It doesn't feel hot." I thought as he and Dice crawled over to the red, glowing, smoking trapdoor, knocking the tea cup inside. "Sounds like a lot of people are screaming down there. I bet that's HeLL." I thought before placing my hand over the trapdoor. "But it's cold, it's not hot."  
**##################################################################################**

**Please review.**


	11. GH 11: Dark Family Secrets

**GH 11: Dark Family Secrets.**

Lying on the floor on my stomach by the trapdoor, with Dice lying beside me, i reached inside the trapdoor and pulled out a book and laid it on the floor. I reached inside the trapdoor again and pulled out another book, held it in front of me, and opened it and began flipping through it.

"Gramma's books. The ones they won't talk about." I thought to myself. "Oh, wow. Now i find out what all the town whispering's been about." I thought.

Dice then got to his feet and picked up the other book with his mouth.

I got to my feet, holding the other book, and me and Dice ran out of the bedroom and went back into the kitchen where i placed the books on the table before sitting on it. I then began looking at one of the books we had found underneath the floor. I tried to read the writing that was in the book, but it was in the language of Gaelic.

"What's this stuff mean?" I asked. "What a dumb name for something. I can't read this stuff. It must be in some super-secret ancient language." I then closed the book and placed it on the table. "Airbert frencher, like that."

I then opened the other book and began looking through it. "Oh! Gramma wrote all this. Like a diary. So that's how she was able to have a baby after all of her other ones kept dying, and they ran her out of town. WOW! Gramma's a witch!" I said.

Dice then barked, agreeing with me.

"That's dumb." I thought. "No it ain't." Said my inner-self in my head. "Certainly is. There's no such thing as witches." I thought to my inner-self. I then continued reading the book. I tried reading the Gaelic writing that was in the second book, trying to pronounce the words the best way i knew how. I then stopped reading when it started thundering, and the voice of Gramma came from outside the kitchen down the hallway, inside her bedroom, shouting words in Gaelic before gagging.

I placed the book on the table, got off the table, and me and Dice headed out the kitchen and went down the hallway. When we reached the room, we looked in through the doorway.

"Gramma?" I called. But there was no response. "Gramma? Gramma? Do you want your tea now, Gramma? I spilled some, but i have some more. Gramma?" There was still no response as the sound of thunder and lightning was heard.

"I never heard Gramma make a single sound before now. She said stuff from the book. Now i'm gonna get it. Mom's really gonna kill me. She died while i was watching her. Dad is really gonna get on my case." I thought to myself as me and Dice quietly entered the room and made our way past the fireplace and over to the right side of the bed where Gramma right arm was hanging off the bed. "Maybe she's just having one of her bad spells." I thought. "Yeah, sure, like the night all the trees died." Said my inner-self. "Gramma?...ma-maybe you're just sleeping, huh? Ma-maybe you're just sleeping." I said.

Me and Dice then looked at Gramma's right arm that was hanging off the bed.

"What that was. I'll tell you what that was. That was an authentic death type rattle, and Gramma's gone. Dead. Out of it. Mom's gonna kill me." I thought to myself as i prepared to check her pulse on her wrist. "Uh-uh. No way i touch her. Pulse or no pulse." I thought as i checked Gramma's pulse by touching her wrist. "Yuck." I thought. "Nothin'. Ah, boy." I thought, with tears filling my eyes as i placed Gramma's arm on the bed and covered it with the cover.

"Well, Dr. Orin, i took her pulse, and it-it was my conclusion, you see, uh, that she was, uh,...deceased. Gramma, that is." I thought as me and Dice backed away from the bed and over to a dresser. I put my arms on the dresser and burried my face in them as i cried. "Oh, boy." I said before i got my arms and head off the dresser and looked at the deceased woman that laid in the bed. "Wait a minute. The detectives always hold a mirror up to the corpse's face." I thought. "No way i'm gettin' that close." I thought as me and Dice made our way over to a small dresser where i got a mirror off of it.

"What am i suppose to see? They never tell you in the movies." I thought before breathing on the mirror. "Breath. Yeah, right. It would get foggy, like a window in the winter." I thought before i wiped the fog off the mirror with my hand. "Last chance, Gramma. Stop fooling around, okay? Wake up or Mom will chew me out for letting you die." I thought as i held the mirror up to Gramma's face, hoping that she would breathe on it. When i saw that she wasn't breathing, i moved the mirror away from her. "I better do it again. Maybe i didn't let it sit long enough." I said before i held the mirror up to Gramma's face again. "Maybe if i do everything right, i won't catch it. You're gonna catch it, chump. There's no which way about it. You're in deep trouble." Said my inner-self.

Me and Dice ran out of the room, rushed down the hallway, ran into the kitchen, and rushed up to the phone. I picked up the reciever to call the hospital, only to hear a scottish woman speaking on the other line.

"Ma'am. Get off the phone, ma'am, it's an emergancy!" I said. However, the scottish woman just kept talking. "Ma'am! Ma'am, get off the phone, i gotta call the hospital! GET OFF THE PHONE, MA'AM, MY GRANDMA'S DEAD! GET OFF THE PHONE LINE, MA'AM! MA'AM! MA'AM, CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?! I GOTTA CALL MY MOM!" Seeing that the woman wasn't going to stop talking, i hung up the phone.

"Swell. I messed up again like i did two weeks ago with the storm. Man, ma'am, you've got the biggest mouth in the whole world and Mars too." I said before i started pacing the floor. "Oh, boy. We're gonna get killed for sure. Oh, boy." Me and Dice went over to the table and i opened one of Gramma's books and looked through it. "I wish we never found this stuff." I said before closing the book and placing it back on the table. "It's all Mom's fault. Why'd we have to move out here to this foreign country to look after Gramma?"

"Cover her face." Said a male voice.

Me and Dice turned to face the doorway of the hallway.

"It's...a sacrilege. Cover her face." Said the voice.

Dice then barked and i looked down at the pup, who was looking up at me.

"Forget that. No way. Uh-uh. I'm done goin' in there. I touched her once already...didn't i?" I said. Dice and i exited the kitchen and began walking down the hallway. "Listen, Dr. Orin...i made her tea...i checked her pulse...i even did the thing with the mirror." I said as Dice and i made it over to the doorway of the bedroom. "So what if i didn't...cover her face?" I thought.

Me and Dice stood in the doorway and looked in the room for a minute or two.

I looked down at Dice. "Wait here." I said before slowly entering inside the room while Dice stood at the doorway. "I don't wanna do this. Well, i'm telling you...i did not want to do this." I thought as i slowly walked past the fireplace and over to the right side of the bed. "Oh, boy. I don't wanna do this." I thought.

I slowly reached out his hand to put the cover over my Grandmother's face,...when suddenly, the old woman seized me by the wrist with her right hand.

"AHH! GRAMMA, NO, PLEASE! PLEASE STOP! DON'T, GRAMMA, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! GRAMMA, PLEASE! NO!" I screamed before i jerked my hand free and fell on the floor. I panicked as i shuffled backward up against the wall. Gramma's blue eyes then shot open and i crawled towards the door to exit the room.

The door then closed automatically, trapping me inside the room and locking Dice outside it.

I sat up against the door and looked on in horror at Gramma, who was sitting up in the bed as a mysterious wind started blowing in the room. "Tell her the names! The names! Say the magic names!" I thought.

"Gramma wants to hug you." Said Gramma.

"Be still, Gramma! Lay down!" I shouted.

"Come here, Tommy." Said Gramma.

"No, Gramma! In Gaelic's name, lie down, lie down!" I shouted.

"Yes! Gaelic!" Gramma shouted.

"NO! GRAMMA! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO..." My screaming then ceased when an invisible force dragged me over to the bed.

"I wanna hug you, Tommy." Said Gramma as she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me onto the bed, screaming and struggling, and on top of her obese, white, almost formless body. "Come to Grandma now."

"NO, NO! NO, GRAMMA! GRAMMA! GRAMMA! NO! GRAMMA! GRAMMA, PLEASE! NO! GRAMMA!" I screamed before i crawled to the foot of the bed to get off, but Gramma dragged me back towards her and rolled over on top of me.

"What a good little boy. You were always gramma's favorite." Said Gramma as she looked at me.

"GRAMMA, PLEASE! AHHHHHHH! AAHHHHHHHHHH-" My screams we muffled when Gramma placed a hand over my nose and mouth. "MM! MMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" I screamed in a muffled, high-pitched tone.

I then bit her hand, making her let go, and i got off the bed, ran over to the door and opened it, and rushed out, with Dice running after me, and we rushed out of the castle through one of the doors into the stormy, rainless night. We rushed to the backyard and ran into the swamp.  
**##################################################################################**

**Please review.**


	12. GH 12: The Swamp Monster

**GH 12: The Swamp Monster.**

Dice and I ran through the swamp for my very lives, not even bothering to look back to see if Gramma was chasing us. I then looked and saw that Dice was no longer running at my side, and stopped in my tracks.

"Dice?! Where'd you go, boy?!" I called. "Dice!"

I then heard a loud scream.

"Barry?! Dice?!" I said.

I then saw an old, run-down, shacky house up ahead and realized it had to be Barry's, since he lived here in the swamp.

"Barry?!" I called. But there was no answer. I ran up to the house and onto the porch and opened the door. "Barry?!" I then entered the house and saw that there were no lights on. "Mr. Cole?! Mrs. Cole?!" I called. But there was no response.

As i walked through the house, i could see that it was really, really, really, REALLY old. It looked like no one had lived in it since the 90s. I could tell that it was built in that era, since the place was filled with old 90s merchandicse.

"Barry?!" I called before walking down a hallway and into a bedroom. "Barry!" I called again. I looked and saw animal heads plasted on the wall, followed by other 90s mechandice. "Where is everyone?!" I called.

I then exited the room, but as i made it back down to the end of the hallway, i heard vicious roaring and rushed out of the house through the front door and stopped on the porch for a moment before i ran off of it and stopped again before i started walking through the swamp.

"Barry?!" I called. Still no reply. "Barry, if you can hear me, answer!" I then turned and began backing up. "Barry!" I shouted.

A roaring sound was then heard and i turned to see a big, red-eyed, muscular creature that had glowing red eyes and several vine-like tenticles growing out of it's back. It looked exactly like the monster from the 2005 film, Man-Thing. Realizing that it was the swamp monster, i took off running through the swamp for my life.

I ran for my life as fast as i could, but sonn tripped over a root and rolled down a hill and fell into the swamp's lake.

I started swimming for my life as, not knowing or caring where i'd end up as long as i got away from the monster.

After a few minutes of swimming, i stopped and turned to look back to see that the monster was not following me. I looked around for the monster, but couldn't find it anywhere.

Just then, the black cloak hooded figure shot up out of the water behind me, screeching and i turned to face them.

The black cloaked figure then removed it's cloak, revealing itself to be an old, green female hag with very long sharp fingernails, a big nose, big ears, wet black hair, six green tenticles, and yellow eyes. It was clear to me that this was a witch. A swamp witch, to be exact.

I began to swim away, but the witch grabbed me by my right ankle with one of her tenticles and dragged me back over to where she was.

"Well, well, well...look who's here. It's one of the De ViL family's descendants, and his destiny still uncertain. I'm Agness, the swamp witch. "Are you afraid of me, Thomas?" Said the witch known as Agness in a scottish accent.

"No." I said feafully.

"Sometimes fear...is the only intelegent response...don't you think?" Said Agness.

I remained quiet.

"Say something...or i shall get board." Said Agness. "And when i get board...i get HUNGRY!" She said before she started touching my face with her long sharp fingernails and her tenticles. "What is it you want from me...Thomas?"

"How do you know my name? And why have you been wondering around the swamp?" I asked.

"Why do you think the ghosts of those children have been plaguing your nightmares? The whole swamp has been watching you, little boy." Agness said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Even you must know you are unusual. Not quite a Brown...not quite a De ViL...or neither...or both." Said Agness.

I then felt the witch's tenticle around my right ankle move up to my shoulder, restraining me, and she submerged into the water.

"Ugh!" I grunted as i was pulled under. The witch dragged me all the way down to the bottom of the water and began squeezing me with her tenticle as i stuggled to free myself, to no avail.

The witch then held me upside-down and squeezed me harder as my eyes rolled back into my head, making them milky white.

"I think we can both agree, Thomas, that you are something the swamp has never seen before." Said Agness.

Just then, the swamp monster swam out of nowhere and made it's way over to Agness and seized her and began absorbing her.

The witch released me before she was completely absorbed by the monster, and i made my way up to the surface and swam off through the water area of the swamp.

I stopped and looked back to see if either one of the creatures were following me. Much to my relief, they weren't.

The swamp monster then shot up out of the water behind me and i turned to see if towering over me, and i moved back from it.

Just then, the swamp monster began roaring in pain as it slowly sunk down into the water. When it re-surfaced, i saw that it no longer looked the same. It was no longer huge, muscular, red-eyed or swamp-goo-covered, but now had the mixed features of a human and a monster. Old lady human features, to be exact. Old lady features that i recognized.

"Get away!" Said the old lady/monster.

"Gramma!" I said. That's right. The old lady/creature in front of me was none other than my great, great, great, great Grandmother, Hazel Webster.

"Get away, Tommy!" The creature now known as Gramma warned.

"You. You're the swamp monster!" I said.

"I don't wanna hurt you, but i can't help myself, Tommy." Said Gramma.

I stared at her with confusion. I couldn't believe it. My Grandmother was a swamp monster.

Gramma began grunting in pain.

"There's gotta be sum we can do." I said.

"No! Leave now! Go!" Gramma said.

Gramma resumed gurnting in pain and let out a loud scream as she slowly began transforming back into the swamp monster. Once the transformation was complete, the being in front of me was no longer my Grandmother...but the swamp monster itself.

The monster then started growling as it locked it's glowing red eyes on me.

Then the swamp monster lunged at me and grabbed me with it's left hand and i screamed as it lifted me out of the water.

It dug it's vine-like tenticles into me one by one and they began pumping some kind of substance into my body.

Leif-covered branches from trees then came out of the water and wrapped around my ankles and the swamp monster and i screamed as they dragged us both down underwater.  
**##################################################################################**

**Please review.**


	13. GH 13: Explanations

**GH 13: Explanations.**

I slowly opened my blue eyes and saw the swamp monster right in front of me, unconscious, but still holding me with it's left hand. I looked around at my surroundings and realized that i was underwater at the bottom of the swamp's lake. And the odd thing was...i wasn't holding my breath or struggling to breathe.

I could breathe underwater?

What was going on here?

"Where am i?" I thought.

"Stay asleep." Came a familiar female scottish voice in my head.

"Huh?" I thought. "Who's there?"

"You should remain asleep...here...at the bottom of the swamp's lake." Said the voice.

"Between...what?" I thought. "(Gasps) Gramma! Where's my gramma? Last time i saw her was when she turned into the swamp monster. After that-"

"You were pulled down here at the bottom of the lake. You did not have the strength to overcome your fear. Or...maybe you were close to it." Said the voice.

"Hm. As if i'm some kind of coward." I thought.

"Turn from the fear. Shut your eyes. Here, blanketed by the light,...sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal." Said the voice.

"Gramma? Is that you? Where are you?" I thought. "Hey...can you hear me?"

The swamp monster's glowing red eyes shot open, making me flinch.

"Gramma?" I thought. "Hey, can you hear me?!"

"Hello, Tommy." Said the female scottish voice.

"Gramma? Is that you?" I thought.

"Yes. Yes, it is. It is i, Hazel Webster. Your great, great, great, great grandmother. And i have brought you here today for a reason."

"But why did you bring me down here?" I thought. "It's magic, isn't it? You brought me here through magic and now you're gonna hurt me."

"I did not bring you here to hurt you, Tommy. But there is the magic thing that we need to discuss." Said Gramma.

"Oh, yeah, like what? Like the fact that you're a monster?" I thought.

"Now, what you see floating in front of you is not a monster and it's not a demon. It's simply a cursed body my soul will be leaving behind. And that's what i'm here to talk about with you. My soul...and where it's gonna go when i die. Something people don't think about too much, or at all. And that's the fact that there's more to life after death than people realize. What you see is not all there is. There is life after death. And that's why i'm here, and that's why i brought you here. To explain to you about what's going on." Said Gramma.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I thought.

"Oh, no. It's true." Said Gramma. "Look, i know this is hard for you to believe, but...i want you to listen to me, okay? Really listen."

"Okay." I thought.

"Our souls are our true inner-selves that indwell in our bodies...and when a person dies, their soul usually goes to Heaven-if they lived a good life-or HeLL-if they lived a bad life. But tonight, the soul has another place to go. But before i go into that...i want to discuss something else with you. Fear and gossip." Said Gramma.

"What about it?" I thought.

"There's a lot of trouble going on in your life right now. Fear...paranoia...even cowardness. And it's all because you put your belief in those two black magic books you and Dice found under the floorboard. Now those books weren't mine...and they're not magical. They're just two books with Gaelic writing in them. And the stuff that people are saying about me around Scotland are not at all true. I am not a witch. All of that is just pure gossip. But when you listen to what they are saying, and start believing them, you're giving fear an invitation to come in and give you an automatic answer. Now, some of the answers are lies...and some of them are almost true...but it's always the answer that fear wants you to hear. And the problem is you've been giving in to it. And it had you exactly where it wanted you. You were emotionally paralized with fear. You're sitting at home alone, being terrified of me...and not doing what you're suppose to be doing." Gramma explained.

"Looking after you." I said.

"That's right. You see...you exchanged your beliefs for evidence and gossip. You stopped believing in what you knew...and you started believing in what you saw and heard. But you see, faith is the evidence...of what you can't see. Do you understand?" Gramma said.

"I think so. But what does that have to do with why you brought me here?" I said.

"Because i wanted to explain to you everything that's been going on around here." I said.

"I'm listening." I said.

"Well...as you know...when i was in my younger years-my early 20's-i wasn't able to have any children of my own...no matter what i did. And whenever i would be expecting, it would turn out to be either a false alarm, or i would lose the baby. As the years rolled by, i lost baby after baby. And finally, after not being able to have any children for so many years, i gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl in 1925 at the age of 25." Said Gramma.

"My second great grandmother." I said.

"Yes." Gramma said. "And when she grew up, she herself gave birth to a healthy baby boy in 1945 at the age of 20. Then her son grew up and got married, and he and his wife had a son and a daughter in 1955, who both grew up and married their husbands and wives, and later had children of their own in 1975. Those children soon grew up and got married to their spouses...and the daughter and her husband had a beautiful baby girl on February 4'th, 1995: Your mother...Elizabeth Webster. However...when 2005 rolled around, and your mother was 10 years old, the doctor revealed to me that she wouldn't be able to have any children when she got grown...just like me all those years ago. The only difference was she wouldn't be able to have children, period. I didn't want my 4'th grandchild to go through what i had gone through for so many years: A life without children. So i decided to help her out without her knowing it. And then, one day, in 2006, i met a doctor named Xehanort. A man who was the leader of an Organization called the Dark 13. And he said that he could help your mother have a child. I asked him how he could make that happen, but he told me that it was classified information for members only. Anyway...fastforward six years later...your mother became mysteriously pregnant in 2013 at the age of 18...and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy on March 3rd of 2014 when she was 19."

"Me." I thought.

"Yes...you. My 5th great grandchild. And the rest, as they say, is history." Said Gramma.

"I'm your 5th great grandchild? I thought i was the 4th." I thought.

"No, that's your mother and aunt Hayden. They're the 4th great grandchildren." Said Gramma.

"Oh. Sorry." I thought.

"It's okay, you're not the only grandchild who gets the number of greats mixed up. Your Mother and aunt Hayden think they're the third grandchildren." Said Gramma.

"So all of what you're telling me is true?" I thought.

"Every word of it." Said Gramma.

"Wow. That's some story. And it was nice of you to do what you did for my Mom...but there's still one thing that i don't understand: What does all of this have to do with you bringing me down here underwater?" I thought.

"I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me." Said Gramma.

"What?" I thought.

"All alone, i followed the sound into a sea of light...and found myself here...with you. I helped give your mother something that she never thought she would ever have: You. And now...you have the oppertunity to give me something that very few people get on this Earth after death: A second chance at life. A new life." Said Gramma.

"Are you sad?" I thought.

"Yes, i am." Said Gramma.

"Why?" I thought.

"Well...i'm gonna be honest with you, Tommy. I am 124 years old...and...i don't have any time left with you. My life has reached it's experation date." Said Gramma.

"Your lifespan has totally reached it's end?" I thought.

"Yes." Said Gramma.

"Then...your life is over." I thought sadly.

"No...it's not. Or at least...it doesn't have to be." Said Gramma.

"What do you mean?" I thought.

"My life can begin anew...through you, Tommy." Said Gramma.

"How?" I thought.

"Have you ever been to a funeral where you've heard people comfort the children and say to them that their loved one will always live inside of them?" Gramma asked.

"No...but i've heard it in movies and TV shows." I thought.

"Well, that's what i'm talking about. My life can begin anew from my soul living inside you. The question is...will you let me?" Gramma said.

"I don't know. I'm afraid." I thought.

"Then there will be no new life for me...on this Earth...anymore." Said Gramma.

"How long will your spirit live inside of me?" I thought.

"As long as you want. And the longer my spirit lives inside you...the more magnificent my new life will become." Said Gramma.

"Really?" I thought.

"Yes...really." Said Gramma.

"You mean like an Incarnation or something?" I thought.

"If you wanna call it that, then yes." Said Gramma.

"Cool." I thought.

"So...is that a yes? Would you mind...if i stayed here with you?" Gramma asked.

"Sure. If it'll make you feel better." I thought.

"Thank you." Said Gramma.

The swamp monster's vine-like tenticles stuck themselves into my body one by one and began injecting some kind of substance into me.

My body stiffened, followed by my bones cracking and freezing in the position my body was in. My skin turned green and hardened like a tree, my long neck-length blond hair turned into green leaves, leaves grew out of my hands and forearms, and my toes grew out into the wet lake ground like roots.  
**/**

I later opened my eyes and found myself in my bedroom in bed. I looked and saw Dice resting on the bed beside me on my right side.

I sat up in bed, awaking Dice, and realized i was wet all over. Meaning that my time in the swamp's lake was realing, meaning that everything that happened with Gramma was also real.

"How did we get back here?" I asked, looking at Dice. Realization then hit me. "Gramma! That's how we must've gotten here. Gramma must've brought us back here while she was the monster." Another realization hit me. "Gramma!"

I pulled back the covers and Dice and i got out of bed and ran up to my door, which i opened, and we ran downstairs into the foryer, rushed down the hallway, and stopped at the door that led to Gramma's bedroom, and i slowly opened it and we saw Gramma lying in the bed in her human form...lifeless.

Seeing that everything was back to normal, i closed the door to head back upstairs to bathe and change into dry pajamas.**##################################################################################**

**Please review.**


	14. GH 14: A New Life

**GH 14: A New Life.**

**August 25th, (2024)**

The next day rolled around, and it was now August 25th, 2024, when Mom got back home with a paper bag of groceries.

"Such a wind." Said Mom, entering the kitchen with the paper bag of groceries. She then placed the bag on top of the kitchen drawer. "I'm sorry it took so long to get back, Tommy. I got stuck in traffic." She said. "It's freezing in here." She said as she went over to the kitchen counter next to the fridge. Mom then got a carton of ice-cream out of the bag and placed it inside the freezer before closing it and turning to face me. I was standing up and facing the wall, with my head bowed, wearing a white sleeveless muscle shirt with straps, blue pajama pants, and white socks, and Dice was standing next to me. "Tommy,...is something wrong?"

"Mom,...Gramma died." I said.

"What?" Mom asked in disbelief. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't heard it herself. Her great, great, great, great grandmother had passed? The woman who had lived from 1900 to now...the woman who lived to be 124 years old...was dead?

"I didn't know what to do. I was awful scared." I said.

Mom then came over to where i was, got down to my angle, turned me to face her, and embraced me with a hug.

Dice also turned to face Mom.

"(Crying) Oh, it's okay. It's okay. She was old. She's gone to a better place. It wasn't your fault." She said. "She's not really gone, honey. Grandma will always be with us...and she'll always live inside of you. We'll never forget her. We'll always have Grandma with us." Said Mom.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked while hugging Mom.

Mom then released me from the hug. "Of course i do. Gramma isn't really gone. She'll always be with us...and she'll always live inside of you."

"Really? You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so. I mean, just look at you. Look at the soul in those beautiful blue eyes of your's. They're a spitting image of Gramma's. I can just look at you and swear that i'm talking to her right now." Said Mom.

"Thanks, Mom, that means a lot." I said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. So...did anything else happen while i was away?" I asked.

I looked down at Dice, who looked up at me. Should i tell her? Should i tell her about all the things that really happened yesterday while she was away at the hospital? Should i tell her that my Gramma's soul is living inside of me and that i'm now Gramma incarnate? Should i tell her? Well, what would you do if your mother asked you?

I looked at his Mom. "Nothing much. Dice and i were just...hanging around. Right, Dice?"

Dice barked, agreeing with me.

"See?" I said.

"Okay. Well, are you sure nothing else happened?" Mom said.

"I'm positive. I'm absolutely certain." I said.

"Well...okay then. I'll call the Scotland police and let them know of Gramma's passing." Said Mom.

"Where are they gonna take her?" I asked.

"To the hospital to determin the cause of death. Once they've done that, we'll be able to lay her to rest." Said Mom.

"Speaking of hospitals,...how is Dad? Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yes, your Dad is doing fine. Your aunt Hayden is at the hospital with him. The doctor said that he's gonna make a complete full recovery and that he can come home in two weeks. That's when we'll have Gramma's funeral." Said Mom.

"I think that sounds fair." I said.

"Yeah. So do i...so do i." Said Mom. She then stood up and went over to where the phone was and picked it up and began dialing the Scotland police phone number to let them know of her great, great, great, great Grandmother's passing.

While Mom was on the phone, Dice and i exited the kitchen and went upstairs to my bedroom.

I opened the door and we entered inside my bedroom and i closed the door. We then went over to my bed and i laid down on it on my back and looked up at the ceiling. I smiled happily as i looked up at the ceiling, imagining the kind of new life i...and my Gramma...were going to have.

I placed my right hand over the left side of my chest and smiled. "Thanks, Gramma."  
**##################################################################################**

**16 Days Later...**

**September 11th, (2024)**

Three weeks later after Gramma's funeral and burial, Me, Dice, Dad, with his arm in a sling, and Mom stood in a cemetery near a white toumbstone that had writing on it that said **'HAZEL WEBSTER. 1900-2024.'**

Aunt Hayden had gone back to America the day after the funeral, returning to Utah, her current home town.

My long blond hair was slicked back, i wore a gray short sleeve t-shit, black adidas sweat pants, and black laceless sneakers with white trims. I was also holding a bouquet of red roses.

The next day after Gramma's death, Dad was released from the Scotland hospital and sent home to Mom, me and Dice. Once he was home, we had Gramma's funeral and burial the next day and laid her to rest in the Scotland cemetery. Three weeks had passed since Gramma's death, and now we were here to put flowers on her grave and to visit her for the first time.

I placed the bouquet of red roses on the grave by Gramma's toumbstone and turned back to Mom and Dad, who both embraced me with a hug.

Mom, Dad, me and Dice then began leaving the cemetery to get inside Mom's car and head back home to Castle De ViL. That's right...home. Originally, we were only gonna be here until Gramma died and was laid to rest...but we had spent so much time here in Scotland, we decided to stay here and live in Castle De ViL. Mom and Dad also had electricity and windows installed in the castle to make it more livable for us.  
**/**

Later, back at Castle Webster, in the countryside of Scotland, Dice and i were in the back yard of the castle property, where i was digging a hole in the ground with a shovel, with Dice helping me dig. While Mom and Dad were out shopping for groceries, i had decided to use this oppertunity to burry the two books that me and Dice had found under the floor of Gramma's bedroom. Once we were finished digging, i picked up one of the books while Dice picked up the other book with his mouth. We both dropped the books into the hole and started burrying them. I used the shovel and Dice used his paws.

The deal Gramma made with Xehanort was meant for bad by him and the Dark 13...but the truth is i never would have been born if she hadn't done it. So...in a strange way...even the darkest things in life can be a blessing. No matter what challenges we face...we'll face them together. Just like a normal family.

Me and Dice soon finished burrying the books and i patted the dirt down with a shovel.

Dad then came out the back door of the castle and into the back yard. "Tommy, Dice, we're back from the store! We brought dinner, let's eat! It's your favorite! Fast food!"

"Coming!" I said. Dice and i then headed back towards Webster Castle, their new home, to have dinner with our family.

**/**

That night, Mom and Dad were upstairs, looking into my dark bedroom, watching me sleep with my entire body covered with the bed-covers.

"How's he doing?" Dad asked.

"He seems okay." Said Mom.

"Oh, good. Maybe he's finally over those nightmares." Said Dad.

Mom sighed with relief and Dad closed the door to my bedroom.

"RA!" I roared as i jolted awake, revealing myself to be a green swamp-monster.

**...**

I jolted awake in bed in my dark bedroom, sweating all over, with my hair no longer slicked back. "It was only a dream."

My long neck-length blond hair was down and was no longer slicked back, and i shirtless.

I then saw Barry floating outside my bedroom window, pulled back the covers, revealing myself to be wearing pale blue adidas shorts that went down to my knees and that i was barefoot, and i got out of bed and went over to the window.

I opened the window and Barry offered me his hand.

After a moment's hesitation...i took his hand and he flew backwards a little, pulling my spirit out of my body, and it collapsed to the floor in front of my bedroom window.

I looked at my body through the open window, seeing it lie lifelessly on the floor with it's eyes open, and then i looked around me and saw that i was floating outside my bedroom window with Barry.

"I'm floating." I said. "But...but how? How are you-"

"How am i floating too? I'm a ghost, that's why." Said Barry, cutting me off.

"A ghost?" I asked.

"Yeah, a ghost. Is that a problem?" Barry said.

"No. It's just...why didn't you tell me?" I said.

"Would you have believed me if i told you?" Barry asked.

"No. I guess not." I said.

"Hey, Barry!" Came the british voice of a little boy.

"Huh?" I said.

Four kids then appeared at Barry's side. They were the kids i had seen in my dreams. Or rather my nightmares. The girl in the white night gown, Eddie, and the two boys in the nightshirts.

"Yo, Barry, what's the hold up, let's go." Said Eddie. "Hi, Tommy."

"Eddie. Hi. And, uh...who are you guys?" I said.

"I'm John Krill." Said the boy with the black hair, blue eyes and gray nightshirt in a british accent.

"I'm Michael Nipper." Said the boy with the neck-length firey red hair and tan nightshirt in a british accent.

"And i'm Wendy Zander." Said the girl in the white nightgown in a british accent.

"Gee...i wonder how they all became ghosts in the first place? Are there other ghost kids around here?" I thought.

"We became ghosts through the swamp witch kidnapping us from our homes, killing us, and disposing of our bodies in the bog. And yes, there are other ghost kids around here. They're all in the swamp, waiting for us." Said Barry.

"How did you-"

"How did i know you what you were thinking? It's simple, really. When you're a ghost, you can read the minds of other ghosts." Said Barry, cutting me off.

"Cool!" I said.

"Yeah...cool. Now come on. Let's go exploring the swamp." Said Eddie before he, John, Wendy and Michael flew off into the swamp to explore.

"Shall we join them?" Barry asked.

"We shall." I said.

Barry and i then took off flying into the backyard and headed into the swamp to explore it with the rest of the ghost kids.  
**##################################################################################**

**Please review.**


	15. GH 15: Children Of The Bog (PART 2)

**GH 15: Children Of The BOG (Part 2).**

"Dice and i never saw the swamp monster ever again. And when we searched the swamp for the witch...there was no trace of her...or any sign that she ever existed. But didn't care. The witch was gone. The swamp monster was gone. That all happened over a month ago. Since then, Dice and i have had a wonderful time exploring the swamp. I've gotten to know just about every inch of the Nightmare Swamp. It's like my second home. Sometimes Dice and i let the Barry come along exploring with us. He's kind of fun. Even though he's always on the look out for swamp monsters. Sometimes i really wish he'd just drop that subject. This dark and scary night...makes me think of Gramma. Gramma may be gone, but she changed my life. I know i'll never forget her." I said.

I closed my milky white eyes and then opened them, revealing them to be back in their normal position.

I got my feet...green swamp goo oozed out of my skin...and i transformed into the huge, muscular swamp monster Gramma once was, with my eyes now glowing red and several vine-like tenticles growing out of my back.

The Sanderson sisters, Dylan, and The Children Of The Bog rose to their feet in a state of fear.

"T-Tommy...are you-" The werewolf-masked teen-boy began.

**"Yes. When she tranfered her soul into me, Gramma reincarnated the swamp monster inside me. But i don't mind. I'm not upset. I mean...with Gramma and the witch out of the way...the swamp is now mine. All mine. Let's go, guys. Let's hurry back through the swamp. I'm ready to hunt. The End." **I said in a deep monsterous voice.

The Sanderson sisters, Dylan, and the masked kids all looked at each other.

"And now the vote. Thumbs up, Tommy's in, thumbs down, he's not. And it has to be unanimous. Two-horns?" Said the werewolf-masked teenageboy.

The two-horned monster-masked boy gave a thumbs up.

"Goblin?" Said the werewolf-masked teenageboy.

The goblin-masked boy gave a thumbs up.

"Dragon?" Said the werewolf-masked teenageboy.

The dragon-masked girl gave a thumbs up.

"And me." Said the werewolf-masked teenageboy before giving a thumbs up. He and all of the other kids stood to their feet, along with the Sanderson sisters.

The werewolf-masked teenage-boy removed his mask, revealing himself to be 14-year old Keegan Lewis with short wheat brown hair.

I returned to my normal 10-year old human self and stood stunned.

The two-horned monster-masked boy removed his mask, revealing himself to be 10-year old Cameron Duff.

The goblin-masked boy removed his masked, revealing himself to be 8-year old Aiden Book with short brown hair.

The dragon-masked girl removed her mask, revealing herself to be Charlotte Web.

"Keegan...Cameron...Aiden...Charlotte?" I asked in my little boy voice stunned.

"You didn't know it was us?" Charlotte asked.

"It literaly never occured to me." I said.

"Sorry for keeping you in suspense. But we had to make sure you wouldn't chicken out and run off." Said Charlotte.

"You took off your masks...you've revealed your idenities. Does this mean what i think it means?" I said.

All of the kids smiled at each other.

"Congratulations, Tommy. Welcome to The Children Of The Bog." Said Keegan.

I walked across the slope and joined the other kids and the Sanderson sisters, and they all took turns high-fiving me.

I couldn't believe it.

I got in.

I actually got in!

I was now an official member of The Children Of The Bog!  
**##################################################################################**

**(Hocus Pocus-I Put A Spell On You)**

**I put a spell on you**

**And now you're gone**

**(Gone, gone, gone, so long!)**

**My whammy fell on you**

**And it was strong**

**(So strong, so strong, so strong!)**

**Your wretched little live**

**Have all been cursed**

**'Cause of all the witches working**

**I'm the worst**

**I put a spell on you**

**And now you're mine**

**(Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! She aint lyin'.)**

**If you don't believe**

**You better get superstitious**

**Ask my sisters**

**"Ooh, she's vicious!"**

**I put a spell on you...**

**I put a spell on you...**

**Sisters!**

**Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi**

**(Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi)**

**In comma coriyama**

**(In comma coriyama)**

**Hey**

**(Hey)**

**High**

**(High)**

**Say **

**(Say!)**

**Bye-byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!**

**(Bye-bye!)**

**Disney(c) 2024**  
**##################################################################################**

**Next time...Camp Creepywaka.**


End file.
